


Don't Stray From the Path

by KIASK



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Cartographer Seungcheol, Fey Wilds! AU, I don't even know how this happened, JiHan are flower faeries, M/M, soft flower boys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-07 04:38:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12833457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KIASK/pseuds/KIASK
Summary: On occasion they take a liking to a stranger who finds himself lost on a cold night.orThe Fey aren't necessarily good, but JiHan are good, and they think Seungcheol is good too (but Seungcheol is scared).





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [teenieday6 (teenuviel1227)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/teenuviel1227/gifts).



> Blame Teenie. 
> 
> I said I would never write SVT fic because it would be too overwhelming... and then SOMEONE had to send me photos of JiHan looking like whole boyfriend fairy boys.... multiple photos. Lots of yelling ensued. 
> 
> I always thought I would start with MingWoozi or JiGyu (or whatever the kids are calling it) bc I have a very definite size difference kink (sue me). 
> 
> Anyways.  
> Please welcome me with an open mind and an open heart because I really love my fairy boys.

The forest is most alive at the break of the dawn. Creatures crawl out of their dens to greet the Sun and drink the dew from the forest floor. Sunlight trickles in through the  brush, flecking the ground with gold.    
  
Deep within the brush live the Fey. They live a harmonious life with nature, helping things to grow, making everything beautiful. They exist in secret, hiding away from the curious eyes of the rest of the world. However, there is on occasion a lost traveller with whom the Fey will lend their aid (Tease, play with, guide, ruin).    
  
Their lives are peaceful and monotonous in the best way possible. Despite the routine no two days are the same. In the heart of the forest there is an Oak as old as the Earth itself. Lost souls are drawn to the sound of a flute, the scent of fresh flowers, and an overwhelming sense of desire emanating from the very heart of its branches. Some people call them nymphs, or forest sirens. They call themselves faeries.

_ ~*~ _

_ Shall we take a walk? _ __  
__ Yes.    
  
Flowers bloom with every step they take together as they make their way towards the Heart. Jisoo intertwines his long fingers with Jeonghan’s, tracing the back of his hand lightly. They communicate in touches and with their hearts. Hundreds of years in the Fey Wilds can bond a pair like none other.    
  
They were human once, maybe. It doesn’t matter now though, not when their very existence is tied to the forest. They breathe the forest air, make the land beautiful, spend their afternoons being in some type of love. They are the forest and the forest is them. Visitors used to come and go, but the path to the Fey Wilds has since been forgotten by the humans. However they are never lonely, because the creatures of the forest share everything with them.    
  
They do wonder about the humans. Where they live, what they’re like. Stupid, fragile things.    
  
On occasion one will wander down the path, often in search of something which can not be found because they themselves do not know what it is they seek. Complicated thoughts lead them to the Fey Wilds where they will sometimes wander for days until they either die or manage to find their way (When they die Jeonghan cries softly into Jisoo’s neck wishing that he could have saved them, but not all of them are worth it).    
  
On occasion one will be swept away by the Fey, ever seductive, ever starving. Jisoo and Jeonghan pretend that they never saw it. They feel an immense guilt but sometimes it is meant to be that way. Humans are stupid and fragile things with stupid and fragile emotions that are often too complicated to be understood. They fall in love with toxic ideas and end up here as a result.    
  
On occasion one will stumble towards the Heart, resting within the roots. Jeonghan studies these ones closely and decides that they are Good, because only the Good can find the Heart. He sometimes sits high in the branches and plays a melody so sweet that no being can replicate it. Jisoo dances with the flowers of the forest below. They put on a spectacle, but are never seen. Never noticed unless they will it. The Human will wake up on the path in the morning, having been guided by the faeries (Nobody will believe him when he tells the tale).    
  
On occasion they take a liking to a stranger who finds himself lost on a cold night.    
  
They walk down a new path everyday, sprinkling the forest floor in colourful bouquets of pink, blue, purple, yellow, red, white. Jisoo presses soft lips to a soft neck, closing his eyes and breathing in Jeonghan (His other half). Jeonghan hums his favourite melody and pulls Jisoo in closer while the flowers around them begin to glow softly (Sparkle, come to life, dance). 

~*~

  
Seungcheol walks briskly down the forest path. Only the sound of his staggered breathing and the shuffle of his feet through the brush can be heard, and he swears he might be the only creature wandering around for miles. The silence is eerie, and the thought that he might be alone makes him uncomfortable. A mild chill starts to set in as the Sun disappears through the trees, making way for the Moonlight.   
  
He has heard the stories, knows that sometimes men go missing in these woods. Knows that they either come back as different people, or they don’t come back at all. They get spirited away by the creatures that live deep in the forest (But only in legends of old). He chalks it up to madness, but now he worries about becoming one of those missing men. His mind invents monsters that come out with the Moon, and he shivers.   
  
(“Take the forest path, but remember not to wander else you will become lost”)  
  
He grips the strap of his satchel a bit tighter, wondering if his maps will ever see the light of day again (He worries about his art more than his own life). He trusted himself to make it through the forest safely, to chart the proper path for future venturers. Most do not dare to enter the forest out of fear for the Fey. Seungcheol refuses to believe in them, nothing but fiction in order to scare those who tend to lose themselves. Choi Seungcheol, the finest cartographer in the land, is determined to prove his worth to the Kingdom and dispel the fear surrounds these woods.   
  
He is unfortunately becoming more and more worried and less confident in his ability to find his way, for he has ventured off of the path and is very much alone (The forest seems quiet, quiet, quiet).   
  
Moonlight replaces Sunlight, casting everything in a comforting glow. Seungcheol tries to trick himself into believing that he is not afraid, and his instinct tells him to maybe stay put for the night (His feet move forward on their own, he is betrayed by his own body).   
  
_Are you lost, traveller?_  
  
A voice whispers in his ear but when he turns around there is no one. A trick of the mind. He chooses not to respond for fear of losing his consciousness.   
  
The hair on the back of his neck stands on end when he feels warmth breath tickle his cheek.   
  
_If you are lost you should tell me._  
  
A comforting scent wafts through the air and he feels hazy. Something sweet, like fresh flowers and incense. His cheek grows hot where he felt the breath and he wonders for a moment if he should respond. _My mind is playing tricks on me, don’t give in Cheol..._  
  
_I’m not going to hurt you._ __  
  
The voice sounds closer, as though it comes from inside his head. Something pulls at his sleeve, guiding where his body moves to next. Somewhere in the distance he hears a flute.                                                                      


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (“Don’t stray from the path or the Fey will get you” “The Fey aren’t real” “You’re a fool to believe otherwise”)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year everyone!
> 
> I have been meaning to update and write more for almost a whole month now but I've really just been in a funk. I'm starting to feel better now that the Holidays are over and I am looking forward to continuing with this story!
> 
> This update is a bit short because I'm impatient and eager to get back on track, so I'm sorry!
> 
> I hope that everyone had a nice holiday and I am looking forward to spending a new year with you all <3

_Jisoo... why did you bring him here?_ _  
_

_He was lost._

_He looks scared._

_He is scared._

_He can’t see you?_

_No._

_He doesn’t believe in us._

_Shall we make him believe in us?_

 

~*~

  
  
The tugging stops as an Oak as big as a castle looms ahead. The most beautiful tree he has ever seen, as well as the oldest. He knows that this place is sacred (He has no idea how he knows, he just feels it deep within his bones).   
  
Seungcheol wonders for a moment if he is dreaming. He wonders if he was truly led here, or if he imagined the pull. He wonders if the music he hears is only in his head or if it is real.   
  
He looks around.   
  
Moonlight cascades through the branches of the Oak, a soft breeze swaying the leaves. The glow of the fireflies is soft, but the air is cold (Too cold for fireflies). The roots of the tree are inviting, offering up a place to rest safely amongst the terrors of the night. A beckoning pull.   
  
A hand brushes against his cheek (Not his hand). He shivers, gripping his satchel of maps closer to his chest as though they will protect him against whatever madness has chosen to seep in.   
  
_Don’t be afraid._   
  
The music grows louder (It comes from up above). Seungcheol looks up into the branches and sees a figure (Only for a second). His heart beats too fast in his chest and sickness sets deep within.   
  
_Don’t be afraid._   
  
He feels the hand again. It is warm on his cheek but his body breaks out in a cold sweat. Fear engulfs him and his mind nearly goes blank. He is sure he will die here.   
  
_We won’t hurt you._   
  
Seungcheol rears into the knots of the roots below him. They seem to open up invitingly and he wonders again if perhaps he is dreaming. He trips, spilling the maps around his feet, cursing (He is sure he will die).   
  
“P-please... whatever you are... please let me live.”   
  
Would you like to see?   
  
A presence looms over him, he feels a hand grip his arm as though to lift him forward. A finger traces the outline of his lips, sending shivers down his spine. His cheeks are hot and he feels longing in his gut for contact he is not even sure is real.     
  
“Y-yes?”   
  
(“Don’t stray from the path or the Fey will get you” “The Fey aren’t real” “You’re a fool to believe otherwise”) 

 

~*~

  
  
_Careful not to get carried away, Jisoo._ _  
_

_He’s pretty._ _  
_

_I know._   
_  
_ I’m hungry.

_I know._

  
Jisoo traces along the human’s mouth again, tempting himself. He sighs at the softness of warm lips on his fingertips.   
  
Jeonghan continues to sit in the treetop, the soft sound of the flute carries through the cold night air. He watches Jisoo with the human and he wonders for a moment if maybe they have gone too far (He wants the human to believe in them too, he is selfish).   
  
_I’m going to kiss you now._   
  
“O-okay”   
  
Jisoo tilts the chin of the human up gently before pressing his mouth against his. He licks hungrily in and around, over and under (Intoxicating).   
  
The human responds by lifting his fingers up into Jisoo’s rose coloured hair, tugging gently. Not speaking a word but begging for more.   
  
When they pull away he looks awe stricken, as though Jisoo might be the most beautiful thing he has ever laid eyes on (He is the most beautiful thing he has ever laid eyes on).   
  
He cranes his neck gently in order to reach up to where Jisoo hovers. Eyes glossed over and lips rosy, Jisoo begins to wonder if he truly is human.

He licks his lips and kisses him once again, gently (Soft).  
  
“Now sleep and you shall awaken with new eyes”   


~*~

  
_Should we guide him home?_

_It’s so dark out._

_Should we bring him in?_

_Let him rest until Dawn._

  
  
The music stops. The human sleeps.   
  
Jeonghan slips his fingers through Jisoo’s hair, soft. He presses his lips to his temples while Jisoo unrolls one of the many maps that surrounds their human (He is theirs now).

  
  
_It is a map of the Forest Path._   
  
_We should draw our path._   
  
_Do you think he’ll ever come back?_   
  
_I don’t know, but I wish that he will._   
  
_He can see us now?_   
  
_He can see all of us now._   
  
_I like him._   
_  
I like him too._

 

Jeonghan pulls Jisoo in close, mouthing at the base of his neck while he continues to trace a path to the forest across the parchment with a long and pointed finger. 

 

_Humans are such fragile creatures._   
  
_We must be careful not to break him then._   


_~*~_

  
  
Seungcheol awakens at the edge of the forest, back on the path. Dawn breaks over the horizon and he wonders how much time has passed since he closed his eyes (When did he close his eyes even?). He feels a lingering tickle on his lips and a floral taste in his mouth.   
  
It comes back to him then.   
  
The piercing eyes staring back into his, tongues swirling against each other, the intoxicating sound of a flute from up above. It must have been a dream.   


He sighs deeply, remembering the feeling of being lost, and cold, and frightened. He remembers being greeted by a voice, guided, seduced. Remembers the face of the boy (The boy?) whose mouth greeted his.   
  
All soft lips, warm tongues, and vaguely floral. He remembers the music in the trees, another figure.  
  
He remembers the warmth and he remembers the darkness as the roots of the Oak seemed to wrap around him like many limbs (His fear was gone though). Soft fingers brushed through his hair before he was left alone again to awaken on the path.   
  
Seungcheol gets up slowly, wondering if maybe he had a fever. _They’ll never believe me. None of this could have been real._   
  
The taste of flowers lingers on his lips as he makes his way down the path towards the village.   
  
_I want it to be real._  
  
He swears he hears soft laughter coming through the trees as though responding to his thoughts (A whisper on the wind).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yell at me on my [CC](https://curiouscat.me/KIASK)
> 
> or my [twt](https://twitter.com/kiaskonawhim)
> 
> Next update will be soon!

**Author's Note:**

> Will update irregularly bc this technically stemmed from something else that I'm working on... but it might also be more frequent bc I'm have a Good Time okay? Maybe even a good enough time to do a whole collection in the Fey Wilds.
> 
> Yell at me on my [CC](https://curiouscat.me/KIASK)
> 
> Also I have a [tip jar](https://ko-fi.com/J3J66Z3M) now ☆
> 
> <3<3


End file.
